


O amor não deixa

by XixisssUchiha



Series: Brega [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Queria não sentir saudade.Queria fingir que não tinha vontade de ver seus olhos tão azuis, sentir seus cabelos, ouvir sua risada.Queria fingir que estava bem com suas próprias escolhas.Mas algo não deixava.





	O amor não deixa

Sasuke olhou ao redor e suspirou. Era bom que estivesse bem distante dos outros neste momento. Esse era o mais perto que já tinha chegado de Konoha desde que partiu após a guerra. Não queria, mas sentiu um sentimento de saudade se instaurar. Menos de 2 horas de corrida e poderia rever a vila. Rever as pessoas. Revê-lo.

_Tsk, como se eu quisesse isso._

Juugo o alcançou e parou um pouco afastado, esperando Sasuke continuar. _Maldito grandalhão sensível._ Mas antes ele do que Suigetsu ou Karin lhe enchendo de perguntas. Fizera bem em mandar os dois à frente.

Eles pareciam animados em “reviver os velhos tempos” mas Sasuke só aceitara tê-los junto para esta - e apenas esta - missão porque eles também mereciam saber que segredos obscuros Orochimaru ainda mantinha escondido.

Sasuke continuou parado. O caminho para o antigo esconderijo de Orochimaru que iriam vasculhar neste dia era virando à esquerda, se embrenhando mais na floresta. Mas o Uchiha sabia que apenas mais alguns metros à frente de onde estava encontraria um caminho muito mais aberto. Mas tinha abandonado Konoha por um motivo.

Precisava se redimir.

Se ficasse, suas emoções o traíriam. Era necessário que se entregasse à outra emoção, àquela que lhe tornaria mais digno. Com mais um suspiro, fez a curva suave que levava para dentro da floresta e retomou a corrida. _Eu já fechei essa porta há dois anos. Não vou olhar pra trás._

 

※※※

 

Era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Estar tão perto e ainda se manter afastado não era simples. Por isso Sasuke estava sozinho, no meio da noite, em cima de uma árvore, observando os portões de Konoha. Sua mente desenhava perfeitamente o caminho que teria que percorrer para chegar até o Distrito Uchiha.

Não que quisesse ir de fato até lá, na verdade. Mas era melhor se concentrar nisso do que no real caminho que se via impelido a seguir. Sasuke amaldiçoava essa vontade estúpida. Era um querer que, por mais que odiasse admitir até para si mesmo, lhe fazia sofrer, por saber que não era digno de se quer desejá-lo. E ainda lhe atrasava na missão que precisava cumprir. Prova disto era justamente estar neste lugar, se arriscando, pensando nisso. _Pensando nele. Droga!_

Em momentos como esse Sasuke se via ansiando que as coisas fossem diferentes, que ele fosse diferente. Que soubesse ser alguém capaz de se apegar aos sentimentos bons, às pessoas. Alguém capaz de amar. Mas, se a vida fosse um jogo, Sasuke Uchiha seria ótimo em ódio, em guerra, em vingança. Em erros. Não no jogo de amar.

Quem sempre fora bom nesse jogo era _ele_. Bom na luta e no amor. Apesar de tudo, amava com uma intensidade invejável. Criava laços tão profundos que era capaz de mudar tudo ao seu redor. Era impossível resistir a _ele._

Sasuke se esforçava para não ligar, para fingir que estava bem em deixá-lo para trás outra vez, que ele não o tinha influenciado com o maldito sorriso aberto, a maldita força de vontade, a maldita confiança que tinha em si, os malditos sentimentos que não tinha medo nenhum de demonstrar. Queria acreditar que poderia deixá-lo, esquecê-lo, dar a ele a lição de que nem sempre é possível consertar as coisas.

_Mas algo não me deixa._

O Uchiha sabia que deveria sair dali. Voltar para aonde estavam os outros, já próximos ao esconderijo, o qual esperavam encontrar assim que tivessem luz suficiente para vasculhar a área com mais segurança. Sasuke poderia ter procurado mesmo à noite, claro, mas não quis. E os outros tiveram o bom-senso de não questioná-lo.

Sasuke olhava em volta. Sabia que mesmo escondendo bem seu chakra alguém poderia sentir sua presença. Não era mais um inimigo de Konoha, mas estava exilado. Em parte por vontade própria, sim, mas também sabia que o Conselho não ficaria nada satisfeito em saber que ele estava à espreita no meio da noite quando deveria estar há horas de distância. Ficariam desconfiados. _Não sem razão._

Por mais que soubesse de tudo isso, não se movia. Vasculhava a área com o Rinnegan e não via nenhum sinal de chakra vindo da Vila, a não ser os sentinelas, que com certeza não poderiam lhe ver ou sentir daquela distância. Então se permitia ficar ali, observando, tentando se convencer de que não estava arrependido. Que não sentia saudades…

_Eu não preciso. Eu não posso. Eu não quero te ver. Eu estou fazendo exatamente o que queria, estou tendo minha redenção, vendo o mundo. É mais do que eu poderia pedir, considerando tudo o que fiz. Foi minha escolha dizer adeus. Então por que estou aqui, droga?!_

— Teme.

Sasuke se virou, alarmado. Como isso era possível? Como não notou o chakra dele, logo o dele? E por que ele estaria vindo de fora da Vila, no meio da noite? _Maldito modo Sennin que mescla o chakra dele com a natureza._

— Naruto.

Conforme o loiro se aproximava, Sasuke percebia o quanto vinha mentindo para si mesmo. _É claro que quero te ver. É claro que não estou bem em ter te dito adeus. É claro que me aventurar por aí não me fez te esquecer. Merda, Naruto. Por que mesmo longe você não me deixa? Não, não é isso… por que mesmo que eu tente não consigo te deixar?_

— O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Sasuke?

Ao contrário do que seria caso fosse qualquer outro ninja de Konoha a encontrá-lo ali, Naruto não demonstrava nenhuma desconfiança. Na verdade, seu olhar e seu tom de voz eram quase esperançosos.

— Eu só…

— Algum problema?

— Não. Tudo certo.

— Então… está de volta?

Naruto chegava mais perto a cada palavra.

— Claro que não, Dobe. Estou em missão ao norte daqui.

— Ao norte daqui… Sentiu saudades?

A voz de Naruto não era mais que um sussurro a essa altura, de tão perto que ele já estava. Sasuke respirou fundo o cheiro do loiro o atingiu. _SIM!_

— Não é isso, Usuratonkachi.

Outra vez que não tinha coragem de falar na cara o que sentia. Nem mesmo quando Naruto o fez, dois anos antes, Sasuke fora capaz de responder com palavras. Mas tinha respondido à sua maneira, com o olhar e as atitudes naquela noite que passaram juntos, descobrindo até que ponto poderiam se conectar. Aquela noite. Antes de sua partida. Naruto o respeitou, à sua maneira: “só até você ver o que precisa, certo? Depois você volta. Estarei te esperando.” Sasuke nunca respondeu a isso também. Não era possível que ele ainda estivesse esperando, depois de dois anos. Era?

— Não minta pra mim, Teme. Não minta pra si mesmo. Eu senti. Muita saudade.

A proximidade de Naruto fazia parecer que não tinha passado tempo nenhum desde a última vez que se viram. Era como se nunca tivessem se separado, mesmo que já fizesse tanto tempo. Naruto exalava confiança na mesma medida que deixava sua expectativa transparecer. E Sasuke via-se preso no redemoinho de emoções que o loiro sempre lhe trazia.

— Eu…

Sasuke nunca chegou a completar a frase, os lábios de Naruto nos seus o calaram. _Droga, como posso ter sentido tanta falta disso? E como posso tentar fingir que não senti?_ Quanto mais profundo o beijo se tornava, mais intensa era a explosão de sentimentos dentro do Uchiha.

E Sasuke não pôde mais ignorar o quanto vinha mentindo para si mesmo. Queria mesmo acreditar que não sentia saudades. Desejava poder mentir que não queria o ver. Fingir que estava feliz, ou pelo menos em paz, com a decisão que tinha tomado. Mas, tendo Naruto em seus braços novamente, sabia. Agora que tinha começado, não poderia deixar de amar. Quando um Uchiha se abre para esse sentimento, não pode ignorá-lo mais.

E naquele momento, voltando a tomar os lábios de Naruto nos seus e sentindo os cabelos loiros que sempre estiveram no fundo de seus pensamentos entre seus dedos, Sasuke tinha a resposta para sua interrogação. E pela primeira vez não a reprimiu. _Por mais que eu tente me afastar, não consigo. O amor não deixa._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Foi essa minha segunda -e última- história para o #DesafiodoBrega 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado ^^
> 
> Links: https://www.facebook.com/groups/122359598449326/
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/FanficsNS/
> 
> Artista da capa: http://snow124-art.tumblr.com  
> Jaa ne


End file.
